


我们寮的中二少年和无口少女二三事（番外）

by Katniss919



Category: Chinese - Fandom, 阴阳师, 阴阳师手游
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss919/pseuds/Katniss919
Summary: 车车车





	我们寮的中二少年和无口少女二三事（番外）

“谢谢你了，桃花，”妖刀姬看着小臂上最后一条伤口在桃花妖的治疗之下逐渐愈合，不由得松了口气，“总是这么麻烦你，真是抱歉——不过还好你在，不然，我要是顶着这身伤口回去，那家伙铁定又要跟我闹脾气了。”  
桃花妖冲妖刀姬甜甜一笑，揶揄地拍了拍她的肩膀：“得了吧妖刀，别老是跑到我们这种单身式神面前明撕暗秀了，伤好了就快回去吧！”  
妖刀姬冲着笑得内涵十足的桃花妖一瞪眼，到底什么也没说出来，脸色微红地回到了房间。

妖刀姬踏进房间，一边冲里面说“我回来了”，一边埋头把门别上，结果一转身就撞进了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
大天狗“嗯”了一声，手扣着妖刀姬的腰把她锁在怀里：“你是不是去桃花那儿了？”  
妖刀姬稍微僵了两秒，若无其事地说：“晴明让我去找她讲讲明天去秘境的安排。”  
大天狗：“伤到哪里了？伤得重不重？伤口疼不疼？”  
妖刀姬只好从大天狗怀里挣开，把手臂递到人跟前安抚道：“你别这么担心，不怎么痛的，一点小伤而已——你看，桃花已经帮我治好了，连疤痕都没有留下。”  
大天狗看了眼前白花花的手臂两秒，突然伸手握住妖刀姬的手腕，然后朝着她的小臂一口咬了上去，往人手臂上留下了一排整齐的齿印。

妖刀姬：“嘶……疼，轻点。”  
大天狗于是伸出舌头，开始反复舔舐雪白的皮肤上留下的明显的牙印，含含糊糊地说：“这点都疼了，刀砍在身上不是更痛？知道疼的话，就不要闷头冲在第一个啊……”  
妖刀姬被他突然冒出来的孩子气逗笑了，又被他的这个动作勾起了一些让人脸红的记忆，于是轻叱一声：“我不在前面，谁去前面挡着？总不能让山兔和座敷往前头站着挨刀子吧？”说着把手臂往回抽，“你别老舔那儿，怪痒的。”  
大天狗撤了力道，任由妖刀抽回自己的手臂，却顺着把人直接抵在门上，然后把脑袋埋在妖刀姬颈窝：“……下次，我去。”他闷声闷气地说，左手抵在门上，右手不安分地反复摩挲着妖刀姬的腰侧，“我跟晴明说一声，以后带孩子还是让姑获鸟和鬼使黑去，茨木那家伙也该慢慢放出去带一带别人了……我就回来和你一起打八岐大蛇，还有麒麟——以后我们两个还是一起，我就可以在前头替你挡一挡了。”  
妖刀姬的颈窝被他的短发蹭得痒痒，加上左腰上还有一只体温不低的手又是摩挲又是轻捏，她条件反射性的便有些战栗，连带着说话都开始打颤：“哪能……哪能你说一起就、就一起……？”她下意识仰起头，右手轻轻揉了揉大天狗的脑袋，“你真的……不用这么担心，我，我一个人应付得过……啊！”最后的“来”字变成了一声小而短促的惊叫，因为大天狗趁着妖刀姬说话，把放在她腰侧的手伸到了背后去拉开了妖刀姬束着的腰封。  
——因为是夏天，妖刀姬穿的便是名为樱雨刀舞的改良浴衣，全身本来就全凭那条重了两层的腰封束着；此时大天狗伸手把腰封一松，她身前那对以微妙的平衡相互叠压的左右襟便在厚重的振袖的牵引下直接向两侧滑开，露出了她傲人的双峰。  
妖刀姬还没来得及把衣服掩上，大天狗便用一只手扣住了她的手腕，同时埋头下去，轻轻吻住了她胸前的一点朱红。  
成功让妖刀姬原地当机。  
此时正是盛夏的尾巴，白日里并不能从烈日中感受到在逼近的秋天，夜里却因为骤然袭来的凉意而十分明显了。妖刀姬本来没觉得有什么，却在衣服被打开、皮肤与空气接触的一瞬间被藏匿在黑夜中的凉风冲了个激灵，胸前的果实受到刺激，便悄声无息地挺立起来。偏偏大天狗还好死不死地衔住了其中一颗，甚至有意无意用牙齿擦过一点尖端——  
妖刀姬腿一软，背后靠着门就滑到了地上。

这么好的机会大天狗自然不可能放过，青年一边顺着妖刀姬往下滑的力道弯下身子，一边趁机把自己卡进了她的双腿之间，然后来回摩挲起她细腻的后腰肌肤来；接着他收回了卡住她双腕的手、轻轻垫在她的脑袋和门板之间，然后吻上了她的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”妖刀姬由着大天狗的舌头扫过她的口腔，缠住她的舌头，一面勉强地回应他的吻，一面又被后腰那个热气十足的手勾得心痒难耐，只能伸手勾住青年的脖子、把身体往他身上贴，好不容易才找到机会开口：“大天狗，——唔唔……”大天狗却根本不给她说话的机会，兀自卷住她的舌头吮住，把她的声音整个儿吞进了喉咙。一面又把在人纤细的后腰处磨了老半天的手往下探，贴着她的皮肤从热裤的缝隙间把手指钻了进去，开始不怀好意地点火。  
妖刀姬本身就很敏感，对于疼痛和……其他一些感觉的反应比常人要激烈一些，平日里打斗时还可以靠着过人的意志力压住对于疼痛的应激反应，此刻或许是心里紧绷的弦放了下来，又或许是曾经那些夜晚里的羞人记忆涌回脑海，在大天狗无不刻意的逗弄之下，再被被夏末秋初的夜风一撩拨，妖刀姬向来坚定的意志竟然迅速溃散。她不由得朝着热源挺了挺腰，无意识地蹭了蹭大天狗，并难耐地呻吟了一声。

——词典上对于“毒品”这个词的解释，有时候真的过于狭隘。大天狗听着身下的爱人隐忍的呻吟和喘息，只觉得自己有如被注射毒品一般，精神变得不正常似的高昂，连带着下身的武器胀痛不已，几欲爆发。他偏偏又还不敢贸然行动，只好冒着冷汗去吻妖刀姬的唇妖刀姬的脸，试探着往她的隐秘之处探进手指，认为面对比他强十倍的敌人时，他都不曾这么紧绷过。  
万幸的是少女的身体已经不再像最初那般青涩，在他刻意的引导之下她很快便做好了准备；软软的花瓣被从花心处流出的露水打湿，大天狗在几番确认之后终于松了口气，收回黏黏的手指，不容拒绝地将妖刀姬的双腿分开。  
妖刀姬虽然生理上已经迷糊了，脑子最深处的理智还是下意识挣扎了两下：“等等，……”  
然而大天狗已经进去了。

粗大的器物压迫着秀气小巧的室穴扩张，大天狗透支了下辈子所有的耐心，才在妖刀姬急促到有些慌张的喘息中缓慢地抵达了行程的终点，把自己热切的前端碾上了爱人身体深处那点稚嫩敏感的花心。  
妖刀姬倒抽一口气，短促而惊慌地叫了一声。  
大天狗额角的青筋一跳，他强行抑制住了动作的欲望，咬紧牙关地停在妖刀姬里面，让她适应自己的入侵。  
妖刀姬只觉得自己的身体被一股滚烫的力量以缓慢但是致命的速度一点一点强行撑开，那东西带着无与伦比的热度从她的下身一路燃烧到她的小腹，并以外来物的身份把她最私密最难以启齿的部位彻底占满，将她所有的挣扎的余地都一丝不漏地夺走。她于是无意识地收紧了下身，却不知道她这一绞差把大天狗的命绞出去。  
大天狗低吼一声，终于放弃了苦熬，掐着妖刀姬的大腿暴风疾雨一般地抽插起来。

妖刀姬双腿被大天狗抓住、分开，只能用肩膀使劲抵住门板以寻求一丝支撑；她用力地挺起腰，觉得自己已经被身体里那根滚烫的、跳动的器物的每一次动作顶得神志涣散；甚至有好几次，她都以为她会随着男人插进她甬道内的滚烫一同燃烧起来。——尽管这早已不是第一次，自己的私密之处被性器撑开的感觉依旧带给她极大的羞耻感，况且男人的每一记抽送都会令她发出无法抑制的喘息呻吟，这让她几乎想要从地缝里钻进去。  
可是相对等的，与羞耻同时到来的快感比羞耻本身更要令人难以忽视，满胀感夹杂着每一次顶撞在身体最深处的那一点掀起的触电般的感受像是电流一般顺着下腹一波一波地流窜至全身，妖刀姬被这样激烈的快感撞击得连连后退、连叫声都支离破碎起来，却又因为背后已经抵上门板而逃无可逃退无可退、只能用身体全权承受下大天狗的冲击。  
她一面被羞耻感灼得心如擂鼓、一门心思想要躲过他深度力道十足的顶撞，一面又因着那令人疯狂的快意不由自主地迎合上去祈求着更多……妖刀姬感受着青年在她的锁骨胸前留下胡乱而激烈的吻痕，听着他低声嘶吼她的名字，夹在泛滥的情潮和羞耻之中，喘息着揽住大天狗的脖颈，无助地放任情欲层层堆积、一浪高过一浪地席卷而上，点燃她的身体冲散她的神志，最后带着她一步步攀向快意的巅峰。

大天狗低吼一声，把自己整个儿地抵进妖刀姬的最深处，在妖刀姬瞬间的僵硬和变调的嗓音中不管不顾地释放了出去。  
他可以感觉到爱人包裹着他的湿暖内壁在大力而愈发急促地绞紧、收缩，几乎是迫不及待、又带有些手忙脚乱地想要把他倾注其中的滚烫的爱液尽数接手、吞入体内；然而当他平复了一下、抽离她的身体的时候，混浊而黏糊的液体却依旧争先恐后地追随着他从少女的蜜穴里涌流而出，弄脏了她有些略微红肿破皮的花瓣，连同那原本白嫩嫩一片、如今却被掐得泛红的大腿内侧。  
大天狗被这一幕刺激得差点又x虫上脑把自己插回去。  
他喘了好一会儿粗气才把欲望平复下来，轻轻抱起高潮过后还没回过神来的妖刀姬放到床铺上，然后自己也跟着压了上去、埋头去舔咬人家白生生汗津津的肩膀，又开始含糊地重复：“明天我就去和晴明说……明天就去，以后你不能一个人去抗大蛇了……唔，明天我就去……”  
妖刀姬这一天带了一整个囫囵天的大蛇，晚上回来又陪着大天狗胡闹折腾，此时实在是没力气说半个字回应了，只能敷衍地拍拍大天狗的肩膀，然后少女在她自己意识到之前，就已经昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
大天狗从妖刀姬身上撑起身子，端详了片刻少女泛着潮红、沾着汗水的睡颜，确信自己从中品出了混杂着疲惫的安宁，这才小心翼翼地吻了吻她的额头，然后往侧边一趟、把妖刀姬扒拉进自己怀里，安安静静地揽着人纤细的腰入睡了。


End file.
